Hunger
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: Aizen had planned every miniscule step of his journey to power. He never left anything to chance; he hated the emotion of surprise. And yet he could not hate her for causing him feel it.


The room was dark, save a couple branches of moonlight that fluttered through the room. Illuminating the tear-stained face of a young looking arrancar.

The last remaining fragments Her mask consisted only of, an 'x' in the center of her forehead and two bars leading to her temples before they connected to the vein like network of bone that extended to her cheeks and reached her eyes. That network of indestructible bone had once covered her entire body, but she had torn away most of it.

"Are you hungry?" Aizen dragged a finger along her cheek, purposely close to her nose. She froze, careful not to breathe in the warm scent that signified her master as food. He smiled a venomous smile upon seeing the sudden stop in her breathing.

"You _are_ hungry," he whispered, tilting her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. Dark rimmed lavender, showing no evidence of pupils or hunger. Rounded cheeks, dark hair, long eyelashes. Nothing about her suggested the cold ruthless race that she belonged to. She looked scared if nothing else, like a small child facing a dog that's frothing at the mouth, and her trembling was only adding to the appearance of being scared the girl's physique, she was curvy, that was for sure with. He saw the yin yang in his mind, a curving teardrop with black and white. She is the black side, dark, shadowy, bloodthirsty with the appearance of innocence.

"Open your mouth" her ordered, and she obeyed without question. Yet another thing she could be compared to, a dog. Obedient to a fault, never questioning orders, always following behind her master. And so her teeth were exposed, sharp and gleaming dull ivory in subtle moonlight. Aizen chuckled again.

"My my, what sharp teeth you have" he pricked his finger on her canine, and pulled her hand towards him. He smiled at her contorted expression, horror, anger, amazement, fear all running wildly in her eyes. He let the blood drip in painstaking succession into the palm of her hand. He waits in anticipation as she mouths the numbers, whispers breaking from her lips.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

"Eight"

"Nine"

"T-ten"

"Eleven"

"Twelve"

"Thirteen"Her eyes are fixated on the small puddle that has formed. Breaths and tears fluttering just short of the silver air. Finally she ripped her hand away, a quick pink tongue lapping up the warm ruby liquid, a small dribble making it's way from the corner of her mouth. Aizen wiped the blood away, a smile on his face.

"Does that feel better?" She nodded, a hooded sense of satisfaction in her eyes. He turned taking steps towards the exit.

"M-matte! Aizen-sama!" she grabbed his hand.

"Yes?" She looked down, a blush coating her face; the blush was a deep red, like sunburn

"D-drink my blood" She whispered,

"T-to pay you back" she placed her finger tip to her lips and bit it, so blood flowed from the wound, she offered the bleeding digit like a child would offer a cookie or some such thing. Aizen felt he again get lost in her contrast. Pale skin, though now it had a healthy pinkish tint to it, perhaps due to the blood that she had consumed. Her deep hair that wasn't quite black, but it was dark enough to let the moonlight play over it in artificial rainbows.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind you know" he pushed her hand away gently, wiping away the injury with a tiny flash of light. She looked at the spindly raised scar that replaced it with nothing short of amazement.

"I'd rather be blind then let Aizen-sama only have one eye," she stated, not a single crack in her voice or in her eyes; anyone could tell she was being sincere.

"I don't want your blood"

"What I want from you..."

"Is a kiss" Aizen had no idea what pocessed him to ask for such a dumb thing from the arrancar child. A kiss was trivial, useless in the long run. And she was but a child in vampire terms; she probably couldn't even comprehend an intimate interaction like that anyways.

"A...kiss?" she tilted her head to the side, as if trying to look at a tangible thing from another angle.

"Do you know what that is?" she blushed a sweet red of storybook strawberries, and shook her head no.

"F-forgive my ignorance Aizen-sama" he tilted her head up, leaning towards her.

"Your ignorance will have to be corrected" He whispered, He lifted her so that she was at the same level as him instead of only coming up to his chest, before pinning her to the wall with his weight

"The world looks very different from this height Aizen-sama" she whispered, letting a hesitant hand cup Aizen's cheek.

"Does it?" he leaned in towards her so his lips were only inches from her own. She nodded.

"It seems brighter... is that the future you seek for us Aizen-sama? " In reality, Aizen only saw the arrancar as a vehicle for which to kill the established rule so he could become king without any problems, but he knew that if any arrancar were to know that their purpose was nothing more then a whim to make things easier they would most certainly rebel against him, and perhaps kill him. But somehow, he wanted this arrancar girl by his side, as his right-hand subordinate- as more then that, as his princess, his queen, his wife.

"Of course that's the future I have planned for you" She smiled a smile that no arrancar ever should have been able to conjure, one of complete contentment. And with that Aizen kissed her on the lips, anything to preserve the quiet smile of the arrancar child. He let his hands travel, drawing nonsense lines over her waist, and neck like a child just learning to draw. It seemed like only a second had passed when he finally tore his lips away from hers. And sure enough, she was still smiling. She made bold move by kissing his cheek where her palm had rested only a moment before. Aizen felt a rare emotion come over .It'd been so long since he had felt it. That twitchy, happy feeling that bounced within the bounds of his ribcage like a hyperactive jackrabbit. It of course only took over for small moments at a time, but it was a bothersome emotion to say the least.

That's why Aizen had planned every miniscule step of his journey to power. He never left anything to chance; he hated variables and questions with a passion. He liked knowing how things were going to turn out, and as such, hated the emotion of surprise. And yet he could not hate her for causing him to feeling hated his former fukitaicho Momo because she had surprised him by surviving his experimental hollows that attacked her and her friends when they were merely academy students. That's why he had lured her in, letting her admiration grow until the survival of her sanity depended completely on him being in her life, and then set a series of psychological traps, faking his own death, making sure that she'd find his body (which fit in with his larger goal anyways) and forging a note which pointed the accusing finger at none other then Hitsugaya Toushiro who besides being her oldest and closest friend, was also in love with her without her conscious knowledge. Then, adding injury to insult he had stabbed her completely through when he had led her to his hiding place, almost certainly killing her sanity.

"What a strange arrancar you are" She smiled

"Does that displease Aizen-sama?" He let a smirk cross his face.

" No"


End file.
